Electronic commerce is a popular way of selling items, such as digital content items, to consumers. A typical electronic commerce system may provide user interfaces that enable consumers to browse and/or purchase items from a merchant or seller associated with the electronic commerce system. Recommendation components or engines are sometimes used by electronic commerce systems to suggest or recommend items to their customers. Often, the items are recommended based on purchase or browse histories of users. Recommendation components or engines typically attempt to identify and/or present items that may be of general interest to a given user. For example, an electronic commerce service may provide a list of recommended items for a user that are selected based on a determination that the recommended items are similar to items that the given user has purchased or browsed in the past. As another example, some recommendation services may recommend items that have been previously purchased by users with similar interests to the given user. Generally, when determining a content item to recommend to a user, a typical recommendation service considers information regarding the user, but does not take into account information regarding an expected environment or context in which the user will consume the content.